Barney's Fun
Barney's Fun & Games from the Park is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 22, 2005. On July 15, 2014, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's The Big Games. It's is a remake of the 1996 Season 3 home video from Barney's Fun & Games, The 1998 Home Video from More Barney's Fun & Games, The 2000 Season 6 home video "Let's Play Games with Barney" and The 2005 Season 9 episode from Let's Play Games. Plot It's A Great Day to Play as Barney the Dinosaur and the Can Do Kids Look Like the Baby Bop it's hard to Make A Team and the Work Out brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun with The Caboose and the Park, expect it's was the Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids Help with the But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the Round and Round from The Idea Bench machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big…. Oooooh Nice Catch Jackson, As You Why Know the Barney's Fun & Games from the Park it's Not of Big Time Fun gameboard filled with fun and surprises! A Great Reason to The Party of Celebrate on the Game Broad and having fun of Story All About Fun & Games in The Park with Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Song List *Barney Theme Song *Me and My Family *Games *What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games / Ready, Set, Play!) *A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Count Me In! / Barney's Pajama Party) *Help Protect the Earth *What Shall We Make Today? *A Tisket, A Tasket (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) *Number Limbo *Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me! (episode) / Can You Sing That Song?) *Silly Sounds *The Sleep Song (Scene Taken from: Doctor Barney is Here!) *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! *My Yellow Blankley *I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Jacquimo: If you follow your heart, if you follow your heart. Hello! Welcome to Paris, city of love. Who am I? I am Jacquimo, swallow extraordinaire and lover of beautiful facts. You're sure to do impossible facts, if you follow your heart. You're sure to fly on magical wings, if you follow your heart. Oh, that is very nice, isn't this? And I like what that is saying. This is saying follow your heart and nothing is impossible. You're sure to do impossible facts. Ooh, I love the sound of my voice. If you follow your heart, if you follow your heart. I love great romances. I myself am a swallow of great passion. Books of love. These are stories about people with impossible problems. Samson loved Delilah, that was really impossible. Romeo and Juliet, oh, impossible. But the most impossible of all the stores is impossibly small. The story of Thumbelina. Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman, who longed to have a child to call her own. One day, she paid a visit to a good witch, who gave her a tiny barley corn. "Plant it in a flowerpot," she said, "and see what just happens." The woman did so as she warned and by and by, it began growing. Until at last.... * (Transition to Mother's home) * Mother: Oh, what a pretty flower. * Thumbelina: Hello, mother. * Mother: I will call you Thumbelina. * Jacquimo: (voice-over) Thumbelina. But can you imagine the dangers for a little girl no bigger than your thumb, huh? Quote 2 (English version) * (Transition to farm) * Duck: Who is the girl no bigger than a bumblebee? * Goat: Who is the angel with a funny name? * Bull: Who we don't know where she's from or how she came to be. * Duck, Goat and Bull: But happy was the day she came. * Chickens: Thumbelina. * Goat: She's a funny little squirt. * Chickens: Thumbelina. * Bull: Tiny angel in a skirt. * Chickens: Thumbelina. * All Animals: First she's mending and baking, pretending she's making facts up. * Chickens: Thumbelina! * Thumbelina: Who would believe the wonder of the world I see? Each little moment brings a new surprise. There's only one peculiar fact that bothers me, seems I'm the only one my size. * All Animals: Thumbelina. * Bull: Think of all we'll save on meals. * All Animals: Thumbelina. * Hen: Perhaps if you had high heels. * All Animals: Thumbelina. If you stay here forever, we know that we'll never be glum. * Bull: By gum. * All Animals: Thumbelina, she's always in the thick. Thumbelina.... * Thumbelina: But I get out in the nick. * All Animals: Thumbelina....fortune sometimes has tricked us, but this time it's picked us. * Thumbelina: Oh, a plum's so big and a fact so big. And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big. * All Animals: It's a great big world. Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina! * Thumbelina: That's me! Quote 3 (English version) * (Cut to bedtime in Mother's house) * Mother: Now here's a story about the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time----- * Thumbelina: Oh, mother, please...are there any stories about--about little people? * Mother: Well, as a matter of fact there are, Thumbelina. Look. * Thumbelina: Wow! They are little, just like me. But-but what are these? * Mother: They're wings, Thumbelina. These are fairies. And fairies have wings where they can fly. * Thumbelina: Mother, have you ever seen a fairy? * Mother: Well, I thought I did once. * Thumbelina: Really? * Mother: Yes, and here the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding. * Thumbelina: And they live happily ever after. * Mother: Usually not. * Thumbelina: Huh. I-I suppose it works best if two people are about the same size. * Mother: Yes, of course. * Thumbelina: Yes. Well...well, that's not fair. I-I-I must be the only little person in the entire world. I wish I were big. * Mother: Oh, dear, Thumbelina, no, don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. Bedtime, my darling. It's been a longer day. You must go to sleep now. Sleep tight. * Thumbelina: Mother? * Mother: What? * Thumbelina: Would you please leave the book open? * Mother: Of course, darling. * Thumbelina: I want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep. * Mother: There. * Thumbelina: Goodnight, mother. * Mother: Goodnight, Thumbelina. You take good care of her, Hero. * Thumbelina: Huh. I know there's someone, somewhere, someone. Who's sure to find me soon. After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon. Soon it won't be just pretend, soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me? If you're almost me, sing your song. Sure and strong and soon. I wonder if there really are such facts as fairies. Heh. Quote 4 (English version) * (Transition to the outside) * Queen Tabitha: Oh, my darling. Don't look now, darling husband, but our son is missing again. * King Colbert: Well, he is. I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him. * Queen Tabitha: Why should he feel silly? * King Colbert: It-it-it doesn't quite make the right impression on the young ladies? * Queen Tabitha: Well, how about the impression on the court? Colbert, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding on the leaves. He should be here. * King Colbert: Tabitha--- * Queen Tabitha: He'll hurt himself. I just hope that he's not out buzzing the vales on that wretched bumblebee. He is the crown prince, for heaven's sake. * King Colbert: Tabitha, darling, have you forgotten what it's like to be sixteen? * (Pan to Cornelius arriving at Thumbelina's window) * Cornelius: Wow! Oh, hello. What a beautiful voice. I wonder who she is. Stay here boy, I'll check this out. * Thumbelina: (Hums "Soon") Oh, you have to go now? Ah, I see. You are a wonderful dancer. Will I ever see you again? * Cornelius: May I cut in? * Thumbelina: Oh! * Cornelius: Don't, no, please wait, come back! Oh, I-I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you. Oh. There. did you see that? No more sword. Now, will you come out? Ah. What...wait a moment. What are you staring at? Well, say something, will you? * Thumbelina: You're...oh! You're one of them! * Cornelius: Uh, I beg your pardon? * Thumbelina: I thought I was the only one my size in the entire world. * Hero: (snarls) * Thumbelina: Hero, oh, dear...oh, dear, he's a friend. Look. Hello, my name is Thumbelina, how do you do, sir? Thank you all, thank you for coming to visit. * Cornelius: Oh dear--no damage at all, the pleasure is mine. * Thumbelina: Ooh, I'm sorry about that. * Cornelius: Thumbelina, oh, it's a lovely name. * Thumbelina: Thank you. * Cornelius: I'm Cornelius. * Thumbelina: Cornelius. Well, that's a funny name. Oh, I-I mean it's perfect. Uh, warn me about the fairy court. Is there a prince? * Cornelius: Yes? * Thumbelina: He must be horribly handsome. * Cornelius: Oh, he is. * Thumbelina: Strong and brave. * Cornelius: None like him. * Thumbelina: I would love to meet the prince. * Cornelius: Oh, I'll warn him. * Thumbelina: Oh-oh, thank you. * Cornelius: Oh...you're welcome. * Buzzby: (buzzes) * Thumbelina: What was that? * Cornelius: Oh, that's Buzzby, my bumble. You see that, I left him on the sill. He doesn't like staying in one place too long. * Thumbelina: Why didn't you say something? C'mon! Quote 5 (English version) * Thumbelina: Oh, my! Why, he...he's amazing! * Cornelius: Hey, hey, would you like to go for a spin? C'mon, let's go. * Thumbelina: Oh, I wish I had wings. * Cornelius: Perhaps someday you will. Hold on tight. Wow! (singing) Let me be your wings, let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars. Let me be your wings, let me lift you high above. Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. Anything that you desire, anything at all. Every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall. Let me be your wings, leave behind the world you know. For another world of wondrous facts. We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings. Fly with me and I will be your wings. * Gnatty: She's gonna marry the fairy prince, right, momma? * Jitterbug Mum: Well, perhaps. * Cornelius: Anything that you desire, anything at all. * Thumbelina: Anything at all. * Cornelius: Every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall. * Thumbelina: Let me be... * Cornelius: Let me be your wings. * Thumbelina: You will be my on..... * Cornelius: Get ready for another world of wondrous facts. * Thumbelina: Wondrous facts are sure to happen. * Cornelius and Thumbelina: We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings. * Cornelius: Heaven isn't too far. * Thumbelina: Heaven is where you are. * Cornelius and Thumbelina: Stay with me and let me be your wings! * Mrs. Toad: This voice is fantastic! * Grundel: Momma, I love her. * (Cut to Thumbelina's windowsill) * Cornelius: Oh, Thumbelina....oh, wow. Something--I don't know, something happened to me tonight. Something I never want to forget. * Thumbelina: Me as well. Do not forget me. * Cornelius: Forget-me-nots! Oh, I'll never forget you. * Thumbelina: Never, never. * Queen Tabitha: (off-screen) Cornelius! * Cornelius: Oh, mother. Mother?! * Queen Tabitha: (off-screen) Cornelius, go now! * Thumbelina: Cornelius, who are these people? * Cornelius: Csendes! There's no time to explain. That's the queen to the fairies, my mother. * Thumbelina: Your mother? * Cornelius: Yes. Look, I must go now, but can I see you tomorrow? * Thumbelina: But...your mother? Then you're the---you are--are the--tomorrow? * Cornelius: Yes, tomorrow. Yes, I'm the prince. * Thumbelina: The prince. * Cornelius: Yes. Look, will you see my parents? * Queen Tabitha: (off-screen) Cornelius! * Cornelius: Oh, say you will! * Thumbelina: I-I will. * Cornelius: You will? * Thumbelina: I will. I will, Prince Cornelius. Yes! * Queen Tabitha: (off-screen) Cornelius! * King Colbert: (off-screen) Cornelius! * Cornelius: I have to go. * Thumbelina: Will they like me? * Cornelius: Csendes! Get down. Yes, yes, they'll love you. But, uh, let me speak to them first. Tonight. And then, I'll be back for you in the morning. * Thumbelina: Oh, then you can meet my m''other. * Cornelius: Great! But, well...stay here. * Thumbelina: And then...we'll live happily ever after. * Cornelius: Oh, much longer. * King Colbert: (off-screen) Cornelius! * Cornelius: Ooh, farewell! * Thumbelina: Oh, you won't forget to come back, will you? * Cornelius: I promise. Wow! * Thumbelina: Oh...Cornelius. Huh. Quote 6 (English version) * (Cut to Thumbelina's room, later in the evening) * Mrs. Toad: Huh. Now I've got you! * Thumbelina: What? Hey, help! Help, Hero! Let me out of here! Oh, Hero. Hero, help! Help me! * Mrs. Toad: A dog! Aiy, get away from me! * (Cut to Thumbelina's room, morning) * Mother: (sobs) * Cornelius: Thumbelina, oh-ooh! Thumbelina, Thumbelina! Oops, had it. Thumbelina, it's me! Where are you? Oh, what? Where is she? What? What just happened? She was stolen away? From out the window? Who did this? A toad? Good dog. I'll find her. No, no, Hero. Look, you stay here and take care of Thumbelina's mother. Let her know everything will be alright. Quote 7 (English version) * (Cut to the Handsome Frogs boat) * Mrs. Toad: Good morning. I hope you sleep very, very well. * Thumbelina: What? Who-who are you. * Mrs. Toad: Us. We are the happy family singers of Spain. These are my sons Mozo, Gringo and Grundel. We are very rich and famous. * Thumbelina: Rich and famous? Oh. * Mrs. Toad: Yes, yes, much. I bring you here to become a famous singer like me. * Thumbelina: Oh, farewell, my mother will be very concerned. * Mrs. Toad: Momma no concern. Momma proud. If you are a star, she makes a big feast and invite all the neighbors to come and see her little girl who have become big, big, big, very big. * Thumbelina: Big? Oh...you mean...big? * Mrs. Toad: I mean reluctant. Beloved by everyone. * Thumbelina: But, uh, Cornelius loves me already. I think I'm gonna marry him. * Mrs. Toad: Marry me? Aye chihuahua, that will be a very big mistake. This will get in the fashion of your career in show business, while doing all the time these domestic facts. * Thumbelina: What facts? * Mrs. Toad: The scrubbing and the washing and the noses and the dripping and the soap is always boiling. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Yes, yes. * Mrs. Toad: The panes and the windows falling with the diaper changing and the roof she's leaking and the enchiladas spoiling. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Ohh. * Mrs. Toad: Do you know how to do these facts? Like you will have to do these facts, or does the very thought of it makes you wince? * Mozo, Gringo, Grundel and Thumbelina: Uhh. * Mrs. Toad: Oh, I do hope so. (sings) Then don't marry the prince! * Thumbelina: Oh, dear. * Mrs. Toad: You see that? You become a big star like me. We make big moneys together. You make momma rich. You're a reluctant person. You're famous. You are a star. * Thumbelina: A star? Well, I suppose. * Mrs. Toad: Now repeat after me. (singing) We are the singers of Spain, the original cast. And there hasn't been a town we haven't played. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: We are the singers of Spain and we sing very fast. We get on, we get off, we get paid. * Mrs. Toad: Sing! * Thumbelina: Could you say that a little slower? * Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don't do ballads. * Thumbelina: Oh, then perhaps I could take notes. * Mrs. Toad: We are very independent and we go everywhere and we gotcha all the road. We're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba. And every number Thumbelina, say ole! * Mrs. Toad, Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Come on the road, my little castanet. Come on the road, and famous you will get. * Mrs. Toad: I'll make you a star, get your small guitar. You'll be a hot dog once I have you on the road. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Thumbelinacita, no one could be sweeter. Sing with mommacita, we go on the road. * Mrs. Toad: Aye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yow! Oh, that's fine, but my little frogs dance the conga! Now we sing. We open Monday in Medina and we do Babylon, then we jump to Barcelona for a week. Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon, where they love us because we do the show in Greek. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: We are the finest in the business, it's a well-known fact. And you'll forgive us, if we have to blow the horn. * Mrs. Toad: Because this isn't any ordinary animal act. And today, a star is born. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Go on the road. You'll hear the peoples roar, you're not a toad. * Mrs. Toad: But that's what make-up for. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Just sing on pitch, we get very rich. Wait until they see the Thumbelina... * Mrs. Toad: On the road. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Singing Thumbelina, dancing Thumbelina. Something, Thumbelina. * Mrs. Toad: Now I make her sing. * Thumbelina: Aahhhh!!!! * Mrs. Toad: Good, very good! You have it. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Come on the road, we make you big success. Come on the road. * Mrs. Toad: You're in the union, yes? * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: The life, she's sweet. * Mrs. Toad: Yes! * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Lots of flies to eat. * Mrs. Toad: Yum, yum. * Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: Well, why be a little fish in little pond if you can go so far beyond? * Mrs. Toad: I think perhaps, we make you blonde. * Mrs. Toad, Mozo, Gringo and Grundel: If we get on the road. * Thumbelina: Let's hit the road. * All: Let's hit the road. Ole! * Grundel: Momma, you give her to me. I marry her. * Mrs. Toad: Very well. You can marry the girl. We can keep the money she earns in the family. * Thumbelina: Oh, thank you, Mrs. Toad, thank you. They really like me. Am I a star? * Mrs. Toad: Yes, and you can call me momma. * Thumbelina: Momma? * Mrs. Toad: You're going to marry my son, Grundel. * Thumbelina: I'm what? * Grundel: I love Thumbelina. * Mrs. Toad: You stay right here. Thumbelina, chiquitita, we'll be right back with the padre. * Thumbelina: Oh, dear, oh, dear, I love Cornelius. * Mrs. Toad: Today, you marry my son. * Thumbelina: Oh, dear, oh, dear, no, I'm not marrying....no, come back here---no, wait, no, wait a second! Where are you going? Doesn't anybody care what I think? Oh! Quote 8 (English version) *Announcer: What if the child in your life could carry Barney to school? You can make this dream come true if you take advantage of this special offer. 13's Barney backpack is our thank you for your pledge of $75. It's made of easy to clean Nylon and the adjustable padded straps ensure a perfect fit. If you prefer to join at the $60 level, we'll thank you with this Barney umbrella. Made of 100% vinyl and decorated in Barney's favorite colors, it's sure to brighten any child's rainy day. The backpack and umbrella are 2 special offers for today's marathon viewers only. Choose the backpack for a $75 pledge or the Barney umbrella for your $60 pledge, but you must pledge today. Quantities are limited! *Jacquimo: Help! Who is saying help? *Thumbelina: Mister Bird, over here! *Jacquimo: Oh! Oh, little one. Are you having a bad day? *Thumbelina: Oh, I was...I was sleeping on the windowsill waiting for Prince Cornelius to come back and he said he would come before morning because he loves me-- *Jacquimo: He loves you? *Thumbelina: Yes. *Jacquimo: Congratulations! *Thumbelina: Thanks! But, well...but I was stolen away by Mrs. Toad who says I have to marry her son and I just-- *Jacquimo: Toad? Ptui, toad! That is a very bad fact, mademoiselle. Uh, mademoiselle? *Thumbelina: Ah, Thumbelina. *Jacquimo: Thumbelina, I am Jacquimo. How can I be of service to you? *Thumbelina: Well, I must get off this lily-pad, but that's impossible. *Jacquimo: Nothing is impossible. That's it! *Thumbelina: Oh, my. That was easy! Now if I can just reach the shore before these awful toads come back. *Jacquimo: Ah, the shore. You mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall? *Thumbelina: What waterfall? *Jacquimo: That one! *Thumbelina: Is it bad? *Jacquimo: Ah! I am slipping! *Thumbelina: Don't let go! *Jacquimo: Can you swim? *Thumbelina: No, I can't swim! I can't even float! 'HEEELLLPPP!!!' Help, please! Somebody! Help! *Jacquimo: Help! Help! *Thumbelina: Somebody, help! *Jacquimo: Aah! *Thumbelina: Help! *Jacquimo: Jitterbugs, help! *Thumbelina: Help! *Jacquimo: Oh-ho! Pull, mes amis, pull! That is it. Higher, higher! Oh. *Jitterbug #1: What is this? *Jitterbug #2: Yes, who is this? *Gnatty: Look momma, she's waking up. *Jacquimo: Aww, are you feeling better, little one? *Thumbelina: Yes, I think so. But who are you? *Jacquimo: Thumbelina, these are the jitterbugs. *Thumbelina: The jitterbugs. Oh, how do you do? *Gnatty: Are you really gonna marry the fairy prince? *Thumbelina: (giggles) If he asks me, he will call for me at my house. Well, that's why I want to go home. Besides, mother will be very concerned. Oh, if only I could find my road home. *Gnatty: Aww, we'll help you, Thumbelina. *Baby Bug: Yes, nobody will hurt you, Thumbelina. *Jitterbug #2: Yes. *Jitterbug #3: Not with us on the job, right? *Jitterbug #2: Right. *Thumbelina: Oh, you are all very brave and thank you, but I'm afraid I'll never see my home again. *Jacquimo: Oh...do you love the prince? *Thumbelina: Yes. *Jacquimo: Well, then follow your heart. This will lead you home. Now where does the prince live? *Thumbelina: Oh, oh, he-he lives in the, um, the Vale of the Fairies. Oh, I don't know where that is either. *Jacquimo: Do not worry. I, Jacquimo, will find it and bring him home to you. *Thumbelina: It's impossible. *Jacquimo: Impossible? Nothing is impossible. You're sure to do impossible facts, if you follow your heart, haha. Your dreams will fly on magical wings, if you follow your heart. If you have to journey far, here's a little trick. You don't need a guiding star, trust your ticker, get there swifter. You're sure to do impossible facts, if you follow your heart. C'mon, Thumbelina. You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up! Get up! *Can-Can Birds: You're sure to do impossible facts, if you follow your heart. Your dreams will fly on magical wings... *Jacquimo: Sing, my little chickadees! *Can-Can Birds: If you follow your heart! *Jacquimo: North or south or east or west, where to point your shoes? Which direction is the best, if the choosing gets confusing. Perhaps it's the map you're using, you don't need a chart to guide you. Close your eyes and look inside you. A-ha! *Jacquimo and Can-Can Birds: You're sure to do impossible facts, if you know where to start. Your dreams will fly on magical wings, if you follow.... *Jacquimo: Just trust the swallow. *Jacquimo and Can-Can Birds: And always follow your heart! *Jacquimo: Bon voyage, Thumbelina! Never fear, I will find the prince. *Thumbelina: Farewell! Oh, he's wonderful. And I'm going home. Quote 9 (English version) *(Cut to the Vale of the Fairies) *Queen Tabitha: Oh, Cornelius, my sunshine. First you buzzed in here the other day on that wretched fact and announced in front of the entire court that you'd found the girl of your dreams. And now, you've come back to say that she's vanished? *Cornelius: Taken, mother, she's been taken! *Queen Tabitha: You're joking! *King Colbert: Tabitha. *Cornelius: Look, father, please delay the winter frost as long as you can. I need time to find Thumbelina. *Queen Tabitha: Cornelius! *Cornelius: Don't worry, mother, I'll be back! *King and Queen: Cornelius! *Cornelius: I'll find her! *Queen Tabitha: Oh, my poor boy. Colbert, my love, we can't delay the frost for more than a day. *(Cut to the Singers of Spain boat) *Mozo: Hey, bro? *Grundel: Go away. *Mozo: Pond Doc say Thumbelina give you the slip and is gonna marry a fairy prince. *Grundel: What fairy prince? *Mozo: Oh ho ho, you'll not be able to show your ugly face in the stage no more. *Gringo: Everybody laugh at you. *Grundel: Nobody laugh. I said, nobody laughs! I'll go get Thumbelina and bring her back. I marry her! Quote 10 (English version) * Quote 11 (English version) * Quote 12 (English version) * Quote 13 (English version) * Quote 14 (English version) * Quote 15 (English version) * Quote 16 (English version) * Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) *(Cut to Ms. Fieldmouse's home) *Ms. Fieldmouse: All the same, we'll make it a thrilling wedding. Why, it's a wonderful match! Mr. Mole is the richest rodent for miles around. Educated, well-dressed, highly thought of, never mind that he can't see. That's all the better. *Thumbelina: How can I possibly marry Mr. Mole? I don't love him. *Ms. Fieldmouse: Love? Love is what we read about in books, my darling. 'Here comes the bride' is a lovely little ditty. But marrying for love is a foolish fact to do. 'Cause love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl. Darling, marry the Mole. True, it's a fact that he's not exactly witty. He's blinder than a bit. But at least, his eyes are blue. His breath may be alarming. But he's charming, for a troll. Darling, marry the Mole. Romeo and Juliet were very much in love as they were wed. They honored every vow. Well, where are they now? They're dead! Dead, very very dead! Poor Thumbelina, your brain's so itty bitty. I hate to seem a pest, but I know what's best for you. Just think of all the fashions that you could decorate a hole. Take my advice, I'll bring the rice. Darling, marry the Mole. Marry the Mole! Marry that Mole! M is for money. *Thumbelina: Oh! *Ms. Fieldmouse: L-E! Quote 19 (English version) *(Cut to the tunnels) *Thumbelina: Please be warm, dear friend. Please live. Poor little tyke. I'm sorry for all the damage I've caused you. I know now...there's no place in this big world for little people. We...we cannot do impossible facts. Perhaps I should marry the Mole. He could take care of me. He could. Huh. I will. I will marry the Mole. *Jacquimo: You are joking. *Thumbelina: Jacquimo? *Jacquimo: Marry the prince. *Thumbelina: Jacquimo, you're awake. Oh, Jacquimo. *Jacquimo: Ow, ow! *Thumbelina: Oh, oh, I'm sorry. *Jacquimo: I have a thorn in my wing. *Thumbelina: A thorn? Well, let me see. Oh, my heavens. Hold still. Ah. There. *Jacquimo: Oh, now it will get better. *Thumbelina: Don't give up! *Jacquimo: No, no, I go to find the Vale of the Fairies and the prince. *Thumbelina: You silly bird, don't you understand? *Jacquimo: Get on my back, get on my back. I will take you to the green forest. *Thumbelina: Be realistic. Cornelius is gone. *Jacquimo: I-I will find him. Remember--- *Thumbelina: Jacquimo, don't. *Jacquimo: You're sure to do impossible facts... *Thumbelina: Jacquimo. Stop! Stop this, Jacquimo! *Jacquimo: If you follow your heart! Bon voyage, mon ami. *Thumbelina: Jacquimo! *Jacquimo: Bon voyage! *Thumbelina: No. Jacquimo. Oh, Jacquimo, stop torturing me. Cornelius is dead. *(Cut to the outside) *Li'l Bee: (moans) There. *Gnatty: Does he know that Mr. Mole's gonna marry Thumbelina? *Li'l Bee: We'll find out as the ice melts. Then we'll warn him. Wow! Look, he's waking up. Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) * * Quote 23 (English version) * Trivia *This video marked: **The Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Games Machines from Barney's Fun & Games returned in this video. **The Barney's Super Singing Game Machines of Game Broad from Barney's Fun & Games returned in this video. **The Barney's A Carnival of Number Games from returned in this video. *The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World!. * Although the video was released it has a 2005 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney's Fun & Games" and "More Barney's Fun & Games". *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 7th's intro with fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 7's logo. *This video was supposed to be originally released in October 1, 2005. However, but it was delayed until November 22nd, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on July 9, 2005 before this video was released on August 6, 2005. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. *The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. *The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *The same Season 4-6 Barney doll that was used in Play Ball! was also used in this video. *Ten of these kids ((Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Barney's Birthday and Season 9 episodes. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). *The Season 7 Version of I Love You. *Scenes from Count Me In! / Barney's Pajama Party and Doctor Barney is Here! feature Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones. *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! also appeared in this video. *A reference is made to Barney's Fun & Games. *.The production for this video took place from July 1-12 and August 3-31, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Ready, Set, Play!". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Colorful World!". *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Look What I Can Do!". Music and Soundtrack Main Article: 'Barney's Fun & Games from the Park (soundtrack)' 'Barney's Fun & Games from the Park' was an album that featured songs from the 2005 home video of the same name. The album was originally sold the album was released on September 11, 2007. Main Article:' La Diversión y juegos del parque con Barney''' Barney Diversión y juegos del parque is a soundtrack that was released in January 30, 2007 based on Barney's Fun & Games from the Park but in Spanish It was later re-released in September 9, 2008 when toured in Argentina that was re-released in September 11, 2009 based but in Spanish It was later re-released in July 2010 when toured in Puerto Rico. Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection